Impatience
by Oximore
Summary: Harry revient en Angleterre après de longues années, et passe dans la rue où se trouve l'appartement d'une vieille connaissance, là où il a pour une seule nuit, ils ont partagé les draps...
1. Chapter 1

**Nom de l'auteur :** Oximore

**E-mail :** blood-stonehotmail.fr

**Titre de la fic :** Impatience...

**Rating** : euh... je sait pas trop sur ce coup là... pas M en tout cas (une première lol!) on va dire T (même si si je m'écoutais je dirais tout public lol!).

**Genre :** Songfic, angst (très léger), romance.

**Disclamer :** nan, les perso sont pas à moi et je ne me fait malheureusement pas de sous avec mes histoires (J.K.Rowling elle, a encore touché cinquante millions pour « Le prince de Sang mélé »qu'elle chance!). Pour la chanson, il s'agit de Impatience du « Festin de Juliette ».

**Note :** Avis aux volontaires, je publie cette première fic (pas la première écrite mais la première mise en ligne lol) SANS avoir de bêta donc s'il y a des volontaires pour cette corvée, envoyez moi un mail please. Cela signifie donc que cette fic est pleine d'horrible fautes!!!!! Toutes mes excuses! (dire que j'ai fait un bac littéraire, mon Dieu j'ai honte!!!!)

**IMPATIENCE.**

Harry inspira profondément, s'emplissant les poumons de l'air d'Angleterre.

Si longtemps, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était partit. Plusieurs années déjà. Et il ne croyait pas revenir, pas si tôt tout du moins. Mais voilà, Hermione allait être maman.

Sa petite Mione, maman! Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Il lui semblait que le soleil brillait plus fort aujourd'hui. Il allait être parrain!

Depuis la chute de Voldemort et la fin de leur études, beaucoup de chose avaient changés. Ginny était morte pendant la guerre, Hermione avait quitté Ron en relativement bon termes et était devenus une femme fatale et particulièrement libertine d'une intelligence redoutable.

Un mélange dangereux, mais au combien plaisant.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas qui était le père du marmot, si elle était toujours avec lui ou si elle l 'avait déjà largué. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il aimait déjà son ou sa future filleul.

Et puis, si le mec avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'au lit de sa Mione -et ce n'était pas une mince affaire- il devait être un type correct... ou très, très sexy!

Un léger rire effleura ses lèvres.

Finalement, il n'était pas si terrible ce retour au pays!

**Il y a tellement longtemps **

**Que je n'avais pris votre rue **

**La dernière fois il y a mille ans **

**Et je n'étais plus revenue **

Il regarda autour de lui et son sourire s'effaça.

Il ne s'était même pas apperçut que ses pas l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Dire qu'il pensait flâner dans le Londre sorcier en toute innocence... Apparement, son subconscient lui était beaucoup moins innocent.

Voilà un des nombreux mauvais aspect d'un retour au pays : se retrouver face au souvenirs auquel on tentait justement d'echapper lorsqu'on se faisait la malle en traître en prévenant juste ses meilleurs amis.

En particulier les ex amants plutôt gênant et souvenirs perturbant.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui c'était passé ce soir là, pourquoi ils avaient fini dans son lit, pourquoi il avait accepté son invitation. Ca avait été instinctif.

Si beau, si bon...

**_C'est drole, il m'est venue l'idée _**

**_De découvrir quelle passante _**

**_Parmis celle que j'ai croisées _**

**_Allait chez vous comme une amante _**

Brusquement, il regarda les gens qui marchait dans cette rue avec plus attention. Après tout, il n'avait sans doute pas changé, même après toute ses années.

Dans la rue, beaucoup de femmes.

Il sourit doucement. Oui, aujourd'hui c'était une femme, il en était sur.

Il fut brusquement pris par l'envie assez malsaine somme tout, de savoir laquelle d'entre elle se rendait chez lui. Etait-il jaloux? Non, pas vraiment. On ne pouvait pas parler de jalousie pour se qu'il ressentait, plutôt de curiosité très très mal placé... Mais après tout, c'était sa spécialité non?

_**Je l'aie bien vite reconnue**_

_**Elle marchait trop lentement**_

_**Et d'une allure retenue**_

_**Pour dompter son corps impatient**_

_**Sous les tilleuls de l'avenue**_

_**Comme je l'ai fait il y a longtemps**_

****

****

Finalement, il la devina.

Elle prennait son temps, appreciant l'allure de la rue, l'ambiance du moment, pour graver le moindre détail dans sa mémoire.

Sa démarche était élégante, elle était sans doute une Sang-pur. Il était si exigeant... c'était, tellement, tellement lui! Elle était belle. Brune, une peau de pêche. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais ils devaient être clairs.

Oui, elle était belle.

Et Dieu sait pourquoi, cela le dérangeait.

Pourtant il le savait, qu'il ne prennait que des beautés. Et lui alors? Qu'est ce qu'il avait été dans tout ça?

_**Elle profitait en promeneuse **_

_**De chaque pas qui mène à vous **_

_**Le coeur battant la mine heureuse **_

_**En sifflotant comme un marlou**_

Elle souriait, et Harry devina son impatience, qu'elle retenait de toutes ses forces. Lui aussi, quelques années auparavant, avait dû se retenir de ne pas courir à ce rendez-vous.

Pourquoi tout cela lui semblait si lointain? Il savait attirer, les prémices étaient toujours des merveilles de luxures, recouvert d'un flot de plaisirs. Dieu que cela avait été bon!

C'était difficile de se l'avouer, lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, mais il avait rarement eu autant de plaisir dans sa vie.

Et maintenant, c'était son tour, à elle.

_**Elle imaginait votre chambre **_

_**Votre divan et puis vous deux **_

_**Dans le jeu où les corps se cambrent **_

_**Le rose aux joues, les reins en feu. **_

_**Il m'a suffit de voir ses yeux **_

_**Pour y retrouver, frémissant **_

_**Le goût des voyages amoureux **_

_**Des projets plutôt indécents **_

_**Et des songe voluptueux **_

_**Que je faisais il y a longtemps **_

Et puis Harry l'apperçut, la lueur de son regard, et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Leurs corps impatients se pressant l'un contre l'autre, se déshabillant avec fureur. La passion avait été le maître mot de sa dernière nuit en Angleterre, et il pouvait se vanter d'avoir destabillisé son partenaire.

De lui avoir fait perdre le contrôle, son si insupportable contrôle.

D'avoir vu son regard devenir brulant, d'avoir assecher sa bouche. De l'avoir mit sans dessus dessous. Autant que lui même l'était.

Ils s'étaient embrasser voracement, buvant littéralement la bouche de l'autre. Harry s'était vite retrouver nu, sous le regard intense de son amant. Si beau, si blond.

Il l'avait carressé rapidement, les mains tremblantes, comme s'il ne se maîtrisait plus. Il l'avait sucé, léché, mordu. Partout.

Et s'était si bon. Puis il l'avait prit, dans l'urgence de son désir.

Et Harry avait crié. Parce que c'était trop bon.

Parce que c'était bon d'avoir mal. Mal de lui.

Pourtant, son cris l'avait arrêter, et il s'était fait tendre, le crouvant de baiser, carressant son sexe pour l'habituer à lui, sans comprendre que Harry n'avait pas besoin de sa douceur.

Alors Harry s'était cambré. Follement. Et il avait poussé des sons dont il rougissait encore aujourd'hui, geingnant, suppliant, exigeant qu'il bouge ne lui, qu'il le prenne encore et encore, de toute ses forces.

Il se rappellait en rougissant avoir psalmodier des insanités en une litanie continue, mélangeant le fouchelangue à ses insulte, exitant encore plus son amant qui l'avait pris violemment, perdant finalement toute bride de contôle.

Il rougit brusquement et secoua doucement la tête.

Qu'elle idée de penser à ça maintenant, en pleine rue, juste devans chez lui. Juste avant qu'elle ne monte...

_**Elle a grimpé vos quatre étages **_

_**D'un seul élan, déjà offerte, **_

_**Repris son souffle et son courage **_

_**Et poussé la porte entrouverte **_

Maintenant, il savait ce qui allait se passer.

L'impeccable scénario.

Tout serait parfait, parcequ'il en était toujours ainsi. Elle allait être comblée au delà de toute ses espérance. Comme tous les autres, comme toutes les autres avant elle.

Et comme ceux qui viendraient après.

Finalement, le soleil n'était pas si brillant aujourd'hui...

_**Elle savait le scénario **_

_**Et le décors et les effets **_

_**L'odeur de menthe les volet clos **_

_**L'invitation du lit défait. **_

Et voilà que sa diabolique imagination prenait le relais de la perniscieuse curiosité.

Il revoyait le décors magnifique de l'apparetement meublé avec goût, la lumière tamisé, lui et sa parfaite beauté...

Le lit, bientôt occupé...

Ils voyaient leurs corps, imaginait l'eteinte, enviait la passion et regrettait le plaisir.

Pourquoi avait-il pris cette rue?

_**Elle savait que le désir **_

_**Serait le maître du moment **_

_**A l'heure où rien ne doit se dire **_

_**Qui ne soit mensonge ou serment **_

_**L'heures des ivresses et des plaisirs **_

_**Que j'aimais tant il y a longtemps **_

Finalement, il était peut-être jaloux.

C'était stupide, déraisonné, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait même pas aimé, mais c'était là. Il n'y avait aucune logique à ce qu'il ressentait mais après tout, fallait-il qu'il y en ai une?

Alors oui, il rêvait de monté à son tour dans cet appartement, de virer la trop belle jeune femme et de le prendre violemment au col avant de lui demander le le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Parce que c'était maintenant qu'il en avait besoin.

Mais il n'avait pas cette assurance, alors il restait là, devans l'immeuble d'un goût parfait, a imaginer les corps se liant, les percevants avec une précision dérangeante.

Autour de lui, les gens le regardaient, le reconnaissant, mais aucun n'osaient approcher, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment.

_**Elle a disparu sans savoir **_

_**Que je l'enviais en la suivant **_

_**Elle est au ciel jusqu'à se soir **_

_**Dans les éthers et le néant. **_

Ainsi, il resta planter là pendant le temps que cela devait durer, sans comprendre pourquoi il était tellement boulverser par tout cela.

Il rit. Doucement. Presque un murmure.

Lui et Draco Malfoy, amants une nuit. Qui aurait put le croire? Surement pas lui.

Pourtant c'était arrivé, après la victoire, après son aquitement, conscéquences surprenante d'une rencontre du vainqueur et de l'espion lors d'une des soirées de victoire insupportable qui avait eu lui.

Un belle erreur. Délicieuse erreur.

Et Harry haussa les épaules.

Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais ce qui l'avait pousser dans les bras de Draco Malfoy ce jour là, pas plus qu'il ne saurait pourquoi Draco Malfoy avait posé son choix sur lui.

Et alors? Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

C'était sans doutes mieux ainsi.

_**Et si ce n'est pas pour toujours **_

_**Qu'elle est heureuse la belle enfant, **_

_**Comme elles sont douces ces amours **_

_**Ces amours sans engagement! **_

_**Elles ne durent guère plus que le jour **_

_**Mais le beau jour assurément **_

Alors il repris son chemin, lentement.

Il irait voir sa Mione, retrouverait ses amis, et ne reverrait pas Malfoy.

Le souvenir qu'il avait de leur nuit était suffisament beau pour qu'il n'ai pas envie de le gacher en retrouvaille embarrassantes et en echanges de piques acides.

Malfoy resterais son meilleur ennemis, et il continurait à ignorer pourquoi il avait couché avec lui.

Qui a dit que les Griffondors devait toujours être courageux?

Et puis, il avait été suffisemment courageux dans sa vie pour qu'on lui pardonne cette lacheté non?

_**Elle ne durent guère plus que le jour **_

_**Ah! le beau jour assurément**_.

Mais ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que la brune sortait de l'immeuble à présent, et que, comme à son habitude, Draco vint regarder à la fenêtre, pour regarder son amante de la jounée s'en allé. Une cigarette à la main.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir non plus que le blond l'appercevrait immédiatement, et qu'il se figerait, fourdoyé.

Ni qu'il passerait rapidement sa chemise, sans prendre le temps de la boutonner avant de dévaler les escaliers, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Au risque d'effrayé les voisins, de ruiner sa réputation!

Et encore moins que Draco Malfoy lui courrerait après en pleine rue, à moitié nu, comme fou et sortant d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Non, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas deviner qu'en plus de cela, le blond lui attraperait brusquement le bras pour le tourner vers lui en pleine rue. Devans toute la rue.

Devans cette femme.

Mais après tout, qui a dit que les Serpentars devait toujours être lâche?

_**This is the end! **_

_**Oui, ça fini comme cela même si je ferais sans doute une sequelle histoire d'avoir le point de vue de Draco lol! Je finis d'ecrire cette fic à 1h58 du matin alors qu'à 7h je me lève pour partir à Paris ou je vais faire mes études (et m'acheter Kingdom Heart 2! Kia! Vive RikuXSora!) Mais j'avais ce One shot dans la tête et il fallait le faire sortir lol. C'est mon premier oneshot alors n'hésiter pas à me faire par de vos impressions, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est à chier! Donc rewiews please! **_

_**Fini le 28/09/06 (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Kingdom Heart 2 sort demain )**_

****


	2. Chapter 2 : Chasing Car

**Note de l'auteuse :** Oximore

**Titre de la fic :** Chasing Car

**Résumé :** Séquelle d'Impatience...

**Personnages :** On prend les mêmes et on recommence!

**Genre : **Romance, je suppose?

**Disclaimers :** Et non, je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling! Surprise! Je ne me fais pas le moindre copec avec ce texte (et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin pourtant lol). La chanson c'est Chasing cars de Snow Patrol, une chanson absolument magnifique (enfin ce n'est que mon humble avis...)

**¤¤¤**

**Note : Pourquoi cette séquelle a tant tardé? Pour plusieurs raisons en fait... La première, c'est que c'est toujours difficile d'écrire après un one-shot, qui est et reste quelque chose de complet et d'achevé en soit, ensuite, j'ai perdu un temps fou et inimaginable à trouver LA chanson que je voulais pour cette suite. **

**La première chanson, **_**Impatience**_**, a été une évidence pour le one-shot centré sur Harry, mais pour cette suite, centré sur Draco, je cherchais quelque chose de très précis qui collerait à ce que je voulais montrer de lui dans ce texte. Bref, j'ai galéré parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de chanson « à peu près » dans l'idée que je voulais mais rien où je me dise « C'est ça! C'est celle-là qu'il me faut! ».**

**Mais heureusement, j'ai fini par trouver la perle rare! ;-P Et elle est dans la langue de ce bon vieux Shakespeare (désolée pour celles et ceux qui ne comprennent pas cette langue, mais je n'ai aucun don particulier pour la traduction, et je trouve que cela tue la beauté du texte une fois sur deux –en chanson en tout cas).**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chasing Cars...**

**¤¤¤**

Ceux qui pensent que la routine est un fardeau sont soit des gens qui n'ont pas connu la guerre, soit des Griffondors. Pas d'autre alternative.

Mais voilà, Draco Malfoy n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, Merlin l'en garde.

La routine le rassurerait, lui donnait cette sensation, illusoire, il le savait, qu'il contrôlait sa vie. Une impression de liberté.

« Vive les imprévus, au diable la routine! » disaient certains. Non, non, non et non! Les imprévus, il en avait eu suffisamment! Pendant sa scolarité, et surtout, surtout pendant cette fichue guerre. Ah! C'est sûr, on ne savait jamais de quoi demain serait fait à cette époque! Oui, certes, mais la question principale était malheureusement de savoir si on resterait encore en vie le jour suivant...

Alors oui, il n'avait pas peur de le dire, il aimait sa routine. Il n'était pas maniaque, ses jours n'étaient pas identiques, mais il gardait toujours des grandes lignes telles que le boulot, et une baise de temps en temps.

Une nuit, une personne. Telle était sa loi.

Pas de sentiments.

¤¤¤

_**We'll do it all**_

_**Everything**_

_**On our own**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Les sentiments, l'amour, apportaient rarement autre chose qu'un grand désastre, au mieux une belle gamelle. Et que personne ne lui dise le contraire!

Et des exemples, il en avait à la pelle...

Combien de personnes censées s'aimer, d'amour ou d'amitié, censées se faire confiance, avaient-il vu se déchirer, se trahir pendant les heures sombres?!

Même les Griffondors, si fiers de ces sentiments qu'ils brandissaient en permanence comme un flambeau, n'avaient point échappé à cette règle.

Parvati n'avait-elle pas trahi sa meilleure amie?

Granger et Weasel n'avaient-ils pas fini par se séparer, eux que tout le monde voyait comme LE couple par excellence?

Ginny Weasley n'était-elle pas morte?!

Morte...

Et le pire...

¤¤¤

_**We don't need**_

_**Anything**_

_**Or anyone**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Il ne la regrettait pas.

Ça ne se disait pas hein? Ce n'était pas... politiquement correct de le penser. Elle était une héroïne, une fille géniale. C'est ce que tout le monde disait.

Alors il ne disait rien.

Alors il ne pensait rien.

Et il ne la regrettait toujours pas.

Car, si elle n'était pas morte, si elle n'avait pas quitté ce monde, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas eu dans son lit, pas _lui_.

¤¤¤

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Pas de sentiments, pas d'imprévus, et une routine bien huilée hein! Si seulement...

Mais c'était bien connu, Harry James Potter, Griffondors parmi les Griffondors, se moquait bien des règles, et n'était qu'imprévus.

Et oui, lui, prince des Serpentards, avait fait l'amour à Harry Potter.

Il lui avait fait l'amour. Oui.

Pas juste une baise, pas juste un partie de jambe en l'air... Pas comme avec elle...

Machinalement, il caressa le corps de la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés. Celle avec qui il venait de baiser. Brune. Des yeux clairs.

Il rit doucement, et ignora le regard interrogatif de celle-ci. Si elle savait, si elle savait à quel point elle était invisible à côté de lui, malgré ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux clairs. Si elle savait...

Personne ne savait.

¤¤¤

_**I don't quite know**_

_**How to say**_

_**How I feel**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Mais pas de sentiments n'est ce pas?

Le Griffondor avait disparu à l'autre bout du monde le lendemain de leur nuit, et il ne lui avait pas couru après. Ce n'était qu'une nuit.

Et que lui aurait-il dit? Il ne parvenait même pas à mettre un mot, un seul mot, sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Ou il ne voulait pas.

Sans importance.

La jeune femme se leva et reprit ses affaires sans un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire, sa règle était bien connue. Une baise, une personne. Pas plus.

La porte claqua doucement et Draco se leva.

Il passa un boxer, enfila son jean et tira une cigarette de sa poche, l'allumant d'un claquement de doigt.

L'habitude le poussa vers la fenêtre. Il s'y accouda, savourant le goût du tabac contre son palet, et jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers la silhouette de son amante anonyme.

Et si...

¤¤¤

_**Those three words**_

_**Are say too much**_

_**They're not enough**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Il se figea.

Non. Ce n'était pas...

Pourtant, pourtant, il savait. Il pouvait presque, presque, le sentir. C'était lui. Là, ici, dans sa rue, à quelques pas de son appartement. Toujours, il avait toujours eu cette faculté, la sensation, presque palpable de sa présence. Toujours.

Après tout ce temps. Ces années.

Lui.

Pourquoi? Comment? Quel importance! Déjà il s'éloignait.

Et si...

Non, non, non. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Pas de mot? Sans importance!

¤¤¤

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Il courut. Attrapant au passage une chemise, l'enfilant maladroitement dans les escaliers, sans prendre le temps de la boutonner.

Autour de lui, le monde s'effaçait, le monde était trouble, le monde était accessoire. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant et tant qu'il ne pensait plus à rien. Des flash, des souvenirs vus et revus des centaines de fois.

Leur corps, le goût de sa peau, le satiné de sa peau, la chaleur de son sexe. Maladroits, tremblants, un peu brusque, impatients. Et le plaisir...

Le son de sa voix, la palette merveilleuses des tonalités qu'elle prenait aux différents stades du plaisir pendant que lui, Draco, s'enfonçait en lui, encore et encore, sans trop y croire lui-même.

Tellement, avec si peu de mots.

Il courait encore, sortant en pleine rue sous le regard étonné, pet-être désapprobateur des passants; mais ils ne sont rien, alors il court encore... bousculant au passage son amante. Rien, elle aussi.

Et tout est si proche...

¤¤¤

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Instinctivement, il saisit son bras mince, refermant sa main autour de cette chair ferme, légèrement plus pâle que dans son souvenir. Douce.

Cela prit quelques secondes, tout au plus, avant qu'il ne se trouve face au brun, mais ces maigres secondes passaient comme des heures.

Finalement, le temps pouvait peut-être s'arrêter...

Ce qui se lisait sur le visage du brun, était au-delà de la surprise. Il n'y croyait pas. Et Draco y croyait à peine, le contact tiède de ce bras sous sa main lui confirmant que oui, il le tenait à nouveau.

Alors ses yeux parcoururent follement Harry, s'abreuvèrent, se nourrirent de lui, et son cœur battit plus vite.

Etait-il humainement possible qu'il soit devenu plus beau encore? Mais Harry Potter était-il seulement humain? Merlin, les Dieux, le Diable ou qui que se soit d'autre en instance supérieure avait dû se planter au moment de l'incarnation...

Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que Harry aussi, le contemplait.

¤¤¤

_**Let's waste time**_

_**Chasing cars**_

_**Around our head**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Le brun le contemplait, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas, et Draco se rendit alors compte de sa tenue plus que surprenante, si loin de ses standards.

Ils se regardèrent, et Harry rit.

Il rit, et le son s'éleva doucement comme un soulagement énorme. Et Draco ne put que rire à son tour. Et le soleil...

La main de Draco glissa le long du bras de Harry, ses doigts se mêlant aux siens. Le rire cessa.

Et le silence.

Mais pas de gêne. Pas cette fois. Draco ne le permettrait pas. C'était la chance, la leur.

« Il était temps! »

Toujours le silence, mais lentement, Harry sourit. Ce sourire entre le rire et les larmes que Draco connaissait si bien, et qu'il avait apprit à chérir bien plus que les sourires étincelant parfois si faux.

-Hi!

¤¤¤

_**I need your grace**_

_**To remind me**_

_**To find my own**_

**_¤¤¤_**

A son tour, Draco sourit, sa main serrant un peu plus fort celle de l'homme en face de lui. Autour d'eux, des regards curieux, déroutés, intrigués, parfois méprisants. Mais les autres n'existent plus ici, il ne savent rien, ne sont rien.

Draco sourit un peu plus.

Il avait oublié, oublié à quel point Harry était lumineux, à quel point il rayonnait.

Et il oubliait aujourd'hui que cette lumière le dérangeait autrefois, lui qui ne connaissait que l'ombre. Et c'était Harry, Harry uniquement, pas Potter, pas le Survivant, qui faisait ressortir en Draco une lumière en laquelle il ne croyait plus.

Il se sentait _bien_. Vraiment bien.

-Tu sais, je ne te lâcherai pas Potter.

¤¤¤

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

**_¤¤¤_**

-Je ne m'enfuirai pas.

Pas cette fois.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

-Je ne prends pas le risque. Pas cette fois.

Léger rire, et Draco haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

-Trouillard.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres dudit « trouillard », et il passa rapidement la main dernière la nuque du brun avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un long, très long baiser.

En un instant, il revinrent plusieurs années en arrière, comme s'il s'étaient quittés hier. Draco attira Harry contre lui, plaquant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, ses mains trouvant leur place sur les fesses du jeune homme.

Passé la surprise, le brun répondit au baiser, ses mains crispées sur les avant-bras de Draco.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, Draco venant poser un dernier bref baiser sur la bouche rouge.

-Tu disais?

¤¤¤

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get to old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Le brun garda les yeux clos, mais son sourire s'accentua.

-Draco...

Son prénom dans la bouche pleine, sonna comme un avertissement.

-Non Harry, pas cette fois. On a passé l'âge de se courir après, de nier en permanence, de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus que _ça_, rien de plus que le sexe. Pas cette fois Harry, pas cette fois.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrir, laissant à Draco le loisir de contempler les deux joyaux émeraude qui s'y trouvaient, plus expressif que jamais, même après toutes ces années.

-Très peu Serpentard, comme attitude...

Un rire, encore, mais de Draco cette fois.

-Puisque même les Griffondors peuvent prendre la fuite, pourquoi les Serpentards ne pourraient pas affronter les choses, juste pour cette fois ?

Les yeux vert semblèrent briller un peu plus dans la lumière.

¤¤¤

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I ever was**_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Et, doucement, Draco reprit le chemin de son appartement, la main de Harry solidement ancrée dans la sienne.

Dans la rue, les gens s'écartaient, encore sous le choc, murmuraient, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient juste invisibles. Le soleil poursuivait sa course, le temps reprenait son cours.

-Je vais être parrain.

Deux regards qui ne se quittent plus, deux sourires.

-Tiens, toi aussi?

C'est une belle journée.

¤¤¤

_**I don't know where**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that those things will never change for us at all **_

**_¤¤¤_**

Bien sûr, il y allait avoir des problèmes, des milliers de problèmes.

Et sans doute, sans aucuns doute, des milliards de disputes, oui, évidemment.

La presse, le regards des autres, les amis, les ennemis, le boulot, et tout ce qui fait le quotidien de la vie qui viendrait leur créer des ennuis. Il y aurait la routine, la pauvre et vaillante routine de Draco, salement amochée par l'imprévisible Harry.

Ils y aurait eux, tout simplement, complexes et différents, et ce serait en soit le plus dur de tous les obstacle.

Des pleurs sans doute, de la colère et des cris.

Un peu de souffrance aussi.

¤¤¤

_**If lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

**_¤¤¤_**

Oui, mais voilà, Draco Malfoy préférait mille fois souffrir avec Harry Potter, que vivre paisiblement sans lui.

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

**Et voilà, une séquelle dure a écrire, achevée à 3h30 du matin (je suis debout pour les cours dans 3h youpi!!!! Hum...) dans le meilleur état d'esprit possible. J'espère, pour tout ceux qui désirait une « suite » à Impatience, que Chasing Cars leur plaira. Bien sur, Impatience et Chasing Cars restent deux oeuvres indépendante malgré leur lien, et l'on peut faire abstraction soit de l'une soit de l'autre et... bon, je n'ai vraiment plus l'impression d'être claire donc je vais gentiment aller me coucher et espérer vos review de tout cœur pour me faire par de votre avis (même une voyelle, une syllabe, ça fait toujours plaisir!)**

**Et merci encore d'avoir lu!**

**Ps : Merci à Sinelune, ma bêta pour cette séquelle et pour Maison close qui fait toujours du super boulot dans un temps incroyable! ;-) (pour ces fic la seule responsable des retards c'est moi et moi seule malheureusement...)**


End file.
